Midnight Blossoms
by The Rising Darkmoon
Summary: Sakura was enjoying her daily life being single with no problems at all...until Sasuke came with some of his relatives and friends, Sakura really likes Sauke but does Sasuke like her too? P.S this is based on my friends real life story.


**Authors Notes: i am sorry if this story is very short but please just get used to it... i dont really make VERY long chapters so i am sorry but-**

**please ENJOY~!  
**

It was on a very beautiful day when I was going to the beach and staying there for a week with me and my family along with some relatives of ours. Me and my sister(actually me :P) wanted Ino to come but she isn't really friends with our relatives so.. Yeah... Anyways we arrived there first so we got a house that was kinda like a 'nipa hut' and when we looked inside, it was okay for us. Oh and by the way my name is Sakura Haruno, I have 3 siblings and my parents are fine but they are kinda strict. The names of my siblings are Sumi, Kyohara and little Kamichu.

The eldest is Sumi, she is really smart and she talkes quite fast once you get too know her well. She is also really friendly with other people she doesn't even know,(which I think is a good thing) she is kinda like a goodie tooshoes person :P. And I am the Second eldest in the family, I love to do sports and reading is kinda not really my hobby, I want to be a famous high-class chef when I grow up.

(I know what your thinking... In the real Manga series, Sakura wants too become a medical ninja but for my story it will be High-class chef. Sorry if it's OC)

and the third youngest is Kyohara,my brother. He is kinda like me but he is kinda like a baby he cries alot so its hard to handle him, (this doesn't mean I am a baby who cries ALL the time.) if he doesn't get what he wants he will just cry or be ignore the people who made him sad/mad. He loves to play with action figures(Marvel Action Figures) and he can sometimes loose his stuff in a flash!

(Well, I don't loose my stuff in a FLASH!).

He's not THAT responsible but what can I say... He's just like me. And the last sibling would be Little Kamichu. He often fights with anyone he confronts and does all perverted stuff even though he is still very young for his age.

(he kept on watching movies which were not appropriete for him)

He loves spiderman and he's kinda... Like a genius.. But somehow in his tiny little brain, he can make a difference...

(I said that cause I wanted to make it more dramatic, but I know he won't make a difference :P.)

And my parents names are Azumi Akitana(mother) and Takashi Haruno(father).

People always say that I resemble my dad and my sister resembles my mom but my sister has my dads talents while I have my mothers and dads talents... It's a complete mixture of some sort. I don't know about my brothers cause I don't want to know as much as my sister does. Well moving on, we also brought a helper so she can watch Little Kamichu. After like 10-20 minutes Our relatives finally came with their children

(What? You think we would be the ONLY children staying on this BEACH? Well you thought wrong :P)

and they all started unpacking,all WE were doing was watching T.V. My brothers went outside too check where they were staying, while me and my sister were continuing too watch T.V. I got bored of watching T.V. So I went outside too see what was going on, once I got outside I didn't see anything but the beautiful scenery right infront of me. After that I went down too look for my brothers but they ran right into the house once I was just a few steps away from the ground,

(Man! When I was just a few stpes away to touching the ground…NO!)

so I went upstairs to ask them why they were running so quickly into the house.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are going too swim with Sasuke,Sai,Naruto,Shikamaru and Sanoke!"

(Btw,This Sanoke guy is the little brother of Sasuke and Shikamaru and Naruto is kinda like brothers with Shikamaru, so pratically they live together but the little brother is Shikamaru :P I'm sorry for such sudden changes)

'Sasuke?... It's been long since I've seen him... I wonder how he's doing...'

As I saw my brothers go out of the house, it gave me an idea too swim also. So I changed into my bathing suit which was a blue like colored t-shirt that had a butterfly design and same goes with the bottom. Actually to tell you guys the truth, I liked Naruto before, but now... Things have changed throughout the years and I started to like Sasuke.. Weird huh?... Well we all change right?.. Anyways, moving on. When I was about to go to the swimming pool, I saw so many boys and realized that if I go inside the swimming pool I will feel a bit O.P. Around them so I went to Sumi to ask her to swim with me but she said she didn't want too. But then my Mom came and told us that we should watch Little Kamichu since he was going to swim and he was still young to be swimming by himself, so how can we disagree with our mother? She was strict after all... (My Saviour! Yipppeee! :P)

so Sumi got into her swimsuit and jumped into the pool with me. All we did was just watch the boys and Little Kamichu play cause we were kinda shy :P. But one of our relatives came, her name was Kanashi Magolaru. Kanashi Magolaru is a girl and really close friends with my mom including Kanashi's sisters. Even though my mother wasn't really their sister, they treated her like one ;). So that chain of silence of ours broke because of Auntie Kanashi... She told us too play a game of Monster catch, she actually learned the game because of Naruto... I was so ready to kill him but Auntie Kanashi started the game, so actually I had no other choice but play with them... Sigh*... So as we started the game Naruto started to catch us cause he was the 'it', He almost caught sasuke but he was too fast for him. He caught Shikamaru,Sanoke,Sai and Sumi but not me and Sasuke, we were too fast for him. We stayed next to eachother looking for Naruto since he went underwater... We didn't know where he would pop out from until I heard noises in my back of water moving so when I looked back he touched my shoulder and...

"TAG!"

he gave me a wide smile which was kinda weird but, it was nice to see him smile. Oh well, I got caught off guard.. I'm so weak :P.

* * *

Then he never caught Sasuke in the end :P Sasuke is so cool, but I bet he likes someone else like Ino Yamanka. She is 11 years old just like me, we were bestfriends ever since we were little and she's one of those girls which are like the popular people and mostly who the boys have a crush on :P while on the other hand I'm just a normal girl :) who is freakishly weird. What can I say, it's part of my Blood... I think :P After we al took a shower and had dinner, Auntie Kanashi actually asked us we could play charades which is totally in my opinion

"the worst game I EVER Played!"

but she wouldn't take no for an answer. So mostly all of us joined as in the "little grown-ups"

that means Little Kamichu and Sasuke's little sister didn't join at all. I was teamed up with Shikamaru and Sasuke while my brother and sister were together with Naruto and Sai which was so unfair cause we were only 3 in The group while they were 4 in the group. But before I could even complain we started the game... The best actor in our group was** Shikamaru** which was totally unbelieveable and you know who's the worst actor/actress in our group? You guessed right it was.. **ME!**... :P(-yes me!- Sakura Haruno at your sevice :P) well the game was long so I'm kinda going to skip the game parts and I'm gonna skip the days we spent at the beach cause we stayed there for one week and I bet the writer might get tired of writing how fun we had and Blah blah blah... Okay continuing... On the end of the week when we were leaving the beach I took one last look at Sasuke cause I knew we wouldn't be seeing each other again, so I said my farewells to everyone especially Sasuke and went off. When we arrived home I went to my bed a slept for a while since I was so super tired and I was a bit homesick.

"Allas I'm finally home... I've never been so unhappy in my life!"

I was unhappy because I wouldn't be seeing Ssauke anymore :(. Oh well back to sleep and sink deeply into my dreams :)...

**Thank you for reading~! please wait till i publish the next chapter ok? **

**and again Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
